it’s all in your imagination
by Vanillafruits
Summary: Sasuke mysteriously enters a world of naruto's where things keep getting weirder by the minute.
1. Chapter 1

**It's all in your imagination**

**Chapter 1**

- Wipe your feet at the door sasuke!

**VanillaFruits:** My first story with chapters. It's about time...

This beginning chapter is a bit small and uncool but it's got to get out of the way before I can get to the good stuff. Here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Mom, mom! Naruto shouted from upstairs as the door bell rang throughout his house. "Mom, someone's at the door!"

"Just a minute." Was what he got called back at him.

Outside the door Sasuke stood frustrated from waiting. "C'mon open up. Is anyone at this house or not?"

Just then the door opened and Sasuke quickly stepped inside. Looking around he saw in front of him a figure that reminded him somewhat of his brother's waist, except for the apron.

"Well hello there! Naruto come see who decided to visit you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree and shot down the stairs to meet him.

Upon seeing naruto Sasuke had a look of shock in his eyes. "N…Naruto what happened, why are you so short?"

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't make fun of my height anymore." Naruto whined.

Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "What's going on!? We were just in the woods and now..." suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pull on his ear.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my baby!? If you put your hands on him like that again I'll cut off your arms!"

Sasuke quickly glared up at the person holding on to his ear. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to—ITACHI!?"

"Stop acting like you don't know who I am and apologize to naruto."

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's grip on his ear and made hand signs to do his signature fire ball jutsu, but he felt no chakra in him. He then turned toward naruto, took him by the arm and pulled him up the stairs into the first room he saw.

"Kids these days." Itachi muttered as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Naruto what's going on? Where are we and why are you with Itachi?"

"watcha talkin' bout? Itachi's my mom."

"What?"

"My mom."

* * *

**VF:** Hope you liked it. :)

The story will start to make more sense after a few chapters, I promise

**R&R** Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's all in your imagination **

Chapter 2

**-**If you curse you'll get the rope.

**VanillaFruits: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

His mom…Itachi.

Sasuke repeated it in his mind a few times, _his mom…his mom…MOM?!_

He jolted up from a slouch.

"Naruto there's no way Itachi could be your mom. It would break laws of science."

"What kind of laws?" he said jokingly.

"Don't screw with me, I'm seriou—" just then Sasuke noticed a mirror next to a kid sized bed with orange and yellow sheets behind naruto. He slowly walked toward the mirror and put his hand on it.

"H…Holy Fuck!!" Sasuke shouted as loud as his lungs could.

Naruto grabbed his shirt from the back "Don't curse so loud, mom will hear you" he whispered.

And as if it was expected, Itachi's footsteps came up the stairs and into Naruto's room. Without saying a word he gave Sasuke a whack on the back of his head and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was in the bathroom tied to the toilet with a bar of soap in his mouth.

After a few minutes had passed the bathroom door opened slowly and Naruto peered through.

"Oh Sasuke, that's like the sixty eleventh time you been caught sayin' bad words."

Being tied to the toilet surprisingly helped Sasuke to calm down and he chucked the bar of soap from out of his mouth onto the bathroom floor. Naruto giggled and walked up to him. "I brought the scissors this time."

He grabbed the rope that was holding Sasuke to the toilet, pulled out the scissors from his pocket and started to cut.

"Those are kid scissors." Sasuke muttered while looking down at Naruto cutting.

"I know, but mom says I can't use grownup scissors yet." Naruto didn't look up from trying to cut the rope.

"So how many times has this happened to me?"

"I toldya' sixty eleven." Naruto reminded him

Sasuke played along, "oh, that many?"

"You're free!" Naruto shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be quiet." Sasuke whispered while standing up and pulling the rope away from himself.

"Oh yeah." Naruto giggled and put his hands over his mouth.

"Well, how do we get out of here?"

"Leave it to me Sasuke! I'll be a distraction!"

"Don't shout."

Naruto ran out of the bathroom through the hallway and into the living room. He jumped in front of Itachi who was sitting on the couch. Naruto, blocking the television waved his hands in the air

"Hey mom! Wanna see how many raisins I can stick up my nose!?"

_Now's my chance. _Sasuke thought to himself and ran from the hallway past the kitchen and up the stairs.

"No, I really don't want to see that Naruto. Why don't you go upstairs and play, I'm trying to watch desperate housewives." Itachi said in a calm voice.

"Oh, ok…I didn't really want to do that anyway." Naruto skipped away from the television and climbed up the stairs.

Itachi put down the remote to his TV.

"He really needs to think of a better way to distract me…"


End file.
